


Ravage

by StormWind0697



Series: Skyflare [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWind0697/pseuds/StormWind0697
Summary: Skylar meets the decepticon family.A/N Sorry not the greatest chapter. Writers block but im still trying to move the story along. If I can think of a way to rewrite it better on day I will.





	Ravage

“Come on. Pick up the phone.” Skylar growls as she calls the base again.

She looks around the parking lot for any of the familiar cars. She sighs and starts the long walk back to base.

“Because you know a human can easily walk over 20 miles. No problem.” She kicks a rock off the road into a ditch and it clunks against metal.

She looks over yelping and grabbing her gun. Ravage is laying in the dirt mangled to hell. He’s not moving. 

She frowns and cautiously crawls down with him. 

“Ravage?” 

The cassette doesn't move. Skylar looks him over and see a piece of metal lodged into his side. She looks closer and realize it a piece of a claymore like Sideswipes. But the wrong color. 

“Megatron?” She whispers. 

Ravage moves and Skylar jumps backwards. His optics are open and glaring at her.

“Ummm?” 

 

“Relax fleshie. I can’t do much right now.” He says. It’s weird not seeing a mouth move. 

“Okay. What happened.”

“Megatron is mad at carrier. Took it out on me.”

“Why?”

“Do you always ask so many questions.”

“It’s not often one gets to talk to a decepticon without getting blown up or mauled.” She snaps.

He’s quiet for moment before gowling as the blade digs deeper. 

“Is someone coming to get you.” 

“Yes. I contacted my carrier before I shut down. He knows my location.”

“Okay. WIll you be okay.”

“Why do you care.” He growls struggling to get up.

“Because your leader is an ass. Your considered a kid in cybertronian terms and he tried to kill you and something tells me it’s not the first time.”

Ravage is silent and Skylar pulls something out of her bag. 

“Energon?” 

Ravage jolts up looking at her.

“I promise it’s not poisoned I keep a spare on me for whoever picks me up from work. But you look like you need it more than they do.”

“Thank you human.”

“Well it’s a step up from fleshie.”

“Apologies. I actually do not know your name.”

“Oh. I’m Skylar.”

“Nice to meet you.” 

Skylar opens the container. “Tip your head back.”

He does so cautiously and she pours the energon into his mouth slowly.

“Thank you.”

“I could take the blade out it you want. Ratchet has taught me alot of medical stuff about you guys so I can stop you from bleeding out.”

He hesitates and slowly nods. 

She goes to his side looking at the blade. 

“It looks like this missed all the vital parts. Like your spark chamber and t-cog.” It does look like you have a severed line but I can tie it off until you can get real medical help.”

“Yeah. Hook is some real help.” 

I try to ignore the nagging voice to feel bad for him.“Okay. You ready. I would dampen your pain sensors. This is going to hurt.”

“I’ve had worse.” 

“If you say so.”Skylar grips the handle of the claymore and pulls. Ravage screams and jumps making her duck half expecting to be eaten.

“I told you so.”

He collapses and she begins tying off the cables. Slowing the energon leak.

“Umm. Might want to hurry. Carrier is almost here. He heard me. He’s very angry.” 

“I’m all done.” She gets up and grab my stuff just as a very pissed off decepticon second in command. 

“Human: Hurt Ravage.” Soundwaves monotone voice sounds pissed.

SKylar gulps and back into Ravage who curls around me.”

“Carrier. This is Skylar. The autobots human. She helped me.”

One of the cassettes who looks like Frenzy but bigger storms over. 

“Where is Frenzy. What did your precious autobots do to him.” He grabs her arm and she whimpers in pain and Ravage snarls.

“Easy Rumble. She had nothing to do with your stupid twin.”

Skylar freezes. “You’re a twin. I step away from ravage looking at his spark. 

Rumble flinches away. “You’re a split spark twin. Like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.” 

“Yes. And they took him away. Where is he.”

“You must be in so much pain. Who took him. I’ll get him back. I will also bring medical supplies.”

“Human: Help us? Why?” Soundwave tilts his head.

“Because these are your children and in my world we don't hurt kids. She sees Ratbat clinging to Soundwaves back.

“I promise I will return. But you all need to hide. I will be back tonight when It gets dark.”

“Why would we trust you.” Rumble glares, red optics scaring her a bit.”

“Because she saved me.” Ravage speaks.

My phone rings and I look seeing Sideswipes name. 

“Okay that’s my guardian. You have to hide.”

She answers with a yell. “First you abandon me at work and make me walk 20 miles by myself and then you decide to call almost an hour later. You sure as pit better have a good excuse.”

The decepticons step away from the suddenly very angry female. 

“I’m on my way be careful. I’m pinging your phone.” She hangs up and turns to the decepticon family.

“I promise I will return tonight with your brother.” She looks to Rumble and he glares.

Soundwave picks up Ravage and they disappear into the dessert.

Skylar looks around starting to shake when she realizes how much danger she had been in. A familiar roar of an engine makes her look down the road. Sideswipe is speeding towards her. He squeals to a stop and she gets in.

“I am so sorry Skylar. There was a battle and then Frenzy and Rumble broke into base. Rumble got away but Frenzy is in the brig.”

“It’s fine. Just take me home.” 

Sideswipe speeds down the highway towards the base. “The whole base is pretty much on lock down. Frenzy is in the brig.”

Well that was easy.

They get to base and Skylar instantly looks in on everyone making sure they are okay. 

“Don’t worry kiddo. We are all okay.” Ironhide walks up behind her.”

“I wasn't worried.” 

“You suck at lying.” 

She pouts but pats his leg. “I’m glad your all safe. Actually I was mostly looking for Drift. He promised me sword lessons.”

“Probably in med bay.”

“Thanks.” She walk to med bay seeing the blue bugatti laying on a bed. 

“So what happened to you.”

“Nothing young Sky. Just a graze.”

“Graze my ass.” Ratchet snaps from behind them. “Nearly got your arm taken off.” Ratchet lets the med bay doors slam shut behind him as he storms off. 

They both laugh and she crawls up next to him. “I need a favor?”

“Of course.”

“Well I need a ride and a body guard and I figured an ex decepticon might help.” 

Drift glares. “Excuse me. I am no longer that monster.” 

“I know but I made a promise.” 

She tells him what happened half expecting him to storm out calling her a traitor.

“Okay I will help. Soundwave and the cassettes were always nicer than everyone else. You go get frenzy and I’ll grab some supplies.”

Skylar walks out of the med bay and down the hall to the brig. Jazz is there and she gulps. 

He sees her and crouches down. “What are you doing down here.”

“Came to take your prisoner.”

“What are you..” 

He doesn't finish before she reaches around and pulls on a wire. He collapses completely knocked out. 

He’ll forgive you eventually.

Frenzy is standing glaring at her. 

“Oh relax weirdo. I’m here to take you home. Your carrier and brothers are waiting a few miles away.”

She types in the security code and the energy bars dissipate. Frenzy darts out tackling her to the ground. She grabs him ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder, and lifts him off. 

“Chill out you freak. I’m here to help.”

Drift appears in the door. “You two ready.”

Frenzy squeaks and tries to hide. “Deadlock.”

Drift glares. “Not anymore. Both of you get in.”

Skylar drags Frenzy to the autobot. He transform and they get in. 

“Nobody say a word. I’m just gonna say I need to go for a drive. Just like after every battle.” They sit quietly as Drift drives past the gate. The rangers glare and one of their monitors start going off but drift is already out of the gate and taking off down the freeway.

“Go west.” Frenzy says. They’re in an abandoned parking garage.” 

Drift floors it and they reach the place in a few minutes. Frenzy and Skylar get out and Drift transforms. 

Soundwave steps out his cassettes growling at Drift. Drift dumps all the medical supplies and energon he could grab without being suspicious. 

“This should last a little while. I’m sorry we couldn't grab more.”

Soundwave walks over eying Drift who grips his swords. He kneels down in front of Skylar removing his mask. “Thank you.” He says in his real voice. 

Ravage walks over rubbing against Skylar before they all disappear into the parking garage.

“So how much trouble do you think we are going to be in.” Skylar asks.

“Alot.”  
~

So a lot of trouble was the answer. Skylar took all of the blame so Drift didn’t get into trouble.

Jazz hasn’t talked to her since she knocked him out. And Prime and Hide refused to acknowledge her existence. Even Sideswipe was mad but only because she didn't include him. She walks around the base feeling the stares of the humans and Autobots alike. It was unnerving. She missed her friends. She goes to Drift which had been giving her a ride to work since the incident and he wordlessly opened the door and drove off the base.

"How long do you think this will last." She asks him resting her head on the window.

"A long time kid. We committed treason." 

"But Ratchet says he always helps whoever needs it. No matter the faction."

"Yes. He does. He is a medic. That is his duty

"They are children. Megatron is harming children and you all are just letting him.”

Drift slams to a stop. “None of us condone what Megatron does but they all made their choice.” He snaps.

“Like you did.” She snaps back.

Drift doesn't say anything. 

“I think I will walk the rest of the way.” Skylar gets out making sure to slam the bugatti's door.

She waits to hear the rev of his engine taking off before walking off the road towards the city. To an abandoned parking garage.

 

“Ravage?” 

She hears metal scraping against the concrete and follows the sound. The big metal cat is curled up looking at her. 

“You came back?” 

“Of course. Do you guys need anything else.”

“Fuel Levels: Normal.”

She jumps turning to see soundwave.

“You know for being so large you guys sure move very quietly. It’s disturbing.”

The decepticon second in command optics light up.

“Did you just smile.” Skylar laughs. 

“Here. I heard sparklings love energon goodies so..”

She trails off and pulls out a container. She hears a chirp and see’s Ratbat appear behind his carrier.

“Ratbat want treat.” He begs

Soundwave nods and Ratbat scurries towards the human female. She picks him and hands him the container. It’s amazing how small he is. About the size of a human toddler.

“There are supposed to be different flavors but I can't remember them. I know the orange ones are a little spicy. The purple and blue are sweet and the yellow are sour.” 

Ratbat grabs a handful of the yellow and shoves them in his mouth. They bust and drip down his chin and neck cables.

Skylar giggles and hands them the box. “Share with your sibling young one.” 

He nods excitedly and hands them out. Even soundwave takes one.

“Soundwave: Grateful.”

“I have to go.” She rub Ravage’s audio’s and give ratbat a kiss. “I'll come back next week. Hack my phone if you need anything.” 

She waves goodbye and walks to work.

She reaches the coffee stand and sighs as she pulls off her shirt and pulls on her jean shorts.

“Hey girl. You okay.” Her boss looks up from the coffee she’s making.

“Yeah just been a long few days.” Skylar ties her hair up and starts helping customers.

 

~

By the end of the month everyone had pretty much forgiven the femme and her autobot counterpart. 

“Again!” Drift says his voice echoing across the barren desert. They had left base that day for their sword training. 

“You know this is alot harder with no one to practice with.”

“Maybe I can help.” 

The autobot and human jump and turn to see Soundwave and all six of his cassettes landing. Ravage bounds over with Ratbat and she hugs the two decepticons. 

“Frenzy is quite skilled with the sword.” Soundwave talks without the filter.

Skylar glares playfully at the small silver mechling. “Your on glitch.” 

Frenzy grins and grabs a pair of swords and the start their spar. Soundwave and Drift watch closely calling out advice and critiques to both of them.

It ends with Skylar swords at his spark and Frenzy’s at her throat.

“Well done young Sky. You have truly mastered the art of this.

“But we ties.” She asks confused.

“Yes but Frenzy is also a lot more skilled at this kind of combat and has better reflexes than any human and even some Cybertronians. The fact that you were even able to get to the point of a kill shot is very impressive.”

Skylar smiles and looks at Frenzy. 

“I wanna rematch fleshie.”

“Later Frenzy. We must return before anyone gets suspicious.” Soundwave says reaching down and picking up the hacker.

“Same. Come Sky.”

The blue autobot transforms and she waves to her new friends before getting in and heading back to base.

“I wish there was no war.” She leans against the window sadly.

“Me to Skylar. Me to.”


End file.
